nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 13a (Stars of Io)
Trial by oration and combat Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 12633 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 15300 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 12633 **Shelley - Zem ***XP: 12633 *Date: December 26, 2012 *Location: A-Frame Summary The party awakens in their gaol cells to find that the Priests have revived Gnarlimb and brought him to a cell. Trial After thoroughly examining their surroundings, a giant dragonborn comes in and questions the party about their quest. The party answers all questions and shows that they are not as uninformed as the Priesthood of Bahamut seem to think.RK1 At this point the trail is interrupted by a messenger (and sounds of battle) and the giant dragonborn rushes off to attend to other duties. The party then hatches an escape plan. They escape their cells and find a storage room that they raid for some basic combat gear. Battle at the Gates At the gate of the Temple the giant dragonborn is casting some ritual to animate some statues. The temple is being attacked by Dracoliches, their riders, and Goldweaver's Warforged. The party helps fight off the warforged and begins to fight off an Army of Death invading through portal-gun portals. A Netherese Warwizard arrives and begins to make his way to the relic room. Most of the party heads toward the relic room, but Wuel travels through a portal to the death carrier. Aboard the Death Carrier Realizing that the only way to stop the zeppelin would be from the inside, Wuel dashed through one of the momentarily-cleared portals. Spying a pair of necromancers producing the endless stream of undead, he quickly dispatched them while the existing undead continued to mindlessly plod towards the portals. He repeated the process in an opposite room, but before he could investigate further, an enemy wizard arrived to investigate. Uncertain of his ability to tackle such a foe in his inconvenienced state, Wuel ran up a nearby ladder, finding himself in the zeppelin's gasbag. He sliced through the cloth covering and attempted to climb down the blimp to investigate a chirping noise he'd heard from a nearby room, but slipped and fell. Before falling out of range, he threw a gout of spellfire through the rip in the bag, detonating the blimp. Wuel sang defiantly all the way down, but for all his intellect, the wizard could think of no way to save himself without his Featherfall spell, and he died on impact, his spellscarred body erupting into blue-black gore and short-lived wisps of spellfire.RK2 Relic Vault Gnarl and Zem arrive first and begin grabbing the Stars in room. The Netherese Warwizard shows up and barracades the door. After breaking a small hole in the door Naiv teleports into the room and Gnarl teleports out. Naiv distracts the Warwizard long enough for the giant dragonborn to come in to engage, though Naiv loses an arm in the process. As the Warwizard and the dragonborn battle, Zem sneaks up from behind and delivers the killing blow to the Warwizard. A stab through the heart. Naiveral get up grabs his sword in his remaining hand and stands by the side of the giant dragonborn to fight off the remaining zombies.RK3 Commentary * RK1 **I enjoyed being able to reveal through dialogue that despite our poor attempt at Swordtheivery we were able to show that we're not just a bunch on incompetent louts. * RK2 **Lemme fix this for you Ryan: Wuel sang defiantly as it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling dowwn, but for all his intellect, the wizard could think of no way to save himself without his Featherfall spell, and he died on Third Impact, his spellscarred body erupting into an ocean of orange fluid **Joking aside Ryan was the real hero of this session... I feel like he should have received much more XP than he did. * RK3 **Through both of these session I enjoyed playing Naiveral's desire to prove himself worth of the task that he's undertaken. *Paul says **I thought the trial scene went well considering how huge of a fuck up the sword quest went. It was nice to have good role play participation from everyone. The attack mid-deliberation was a nice way of keeping things moving too. I thought it was a little strange that the trial took place in the gaol with no witnesses. I was expecting more pomp and circumstance, but that might be a misconception I have about Dragonborn or Bahamutists. **I would have really liked some pictures for the air battle scene, but I liked the concept and execution fine. I was excited to finally see the to embroiled baddies face off. I did want more interaction between the machines and undead. Maybe it would have been too complicated with three groups instead of the usual us v. them, but I was a little let down when the two factions never got to interact with us on the same grid. The portals were a nice touch. Glad to see the portal gun wasn't just a weird one-off special item. **I don't know much about what Wuel did on the the death dirigible, but it seemed really cool. **The relic vault was a short and sweet little fight, besides the whole cursed dismemberment thing. I like being back in a cramped, cluttered area after so many huge open battlefields. The wizard was a very cool bad guy. Loot